Dangerous Games
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: With her best friend organizing her wedding, Gabriella is hired to look after her son. But things get complicated when she finds herself attracted to the fiancé.
1. Trailer

**He's engaged.**

_Shows a blonde holding up her hand with a ring on it._

**She's unemployed.**

_Shows a brunette being thrown her bag._

**He has a kid.**

_Shows a little blond boy._

**She needs a job.**

_Shows the brunette looking through the newspaper._

**His wife's going away, and she asks one of her friends to help out.**

**She accepts, without realising what she got herself into.**

_Shows her standing infront of the big house and taking a dep breath before walking up the steps._

**The son is, what you call, crazy.**

_Shows him running around quickly, knocking her over. The man catches her._

**The fiancee is, what you call, hot.**

_Shows her walking in the hall, he comes out the bathroom in just a towel around his waist while he dries his hair. He smirks as she looses her breath._

**And her, the nanny is, what you call, beautiful.**

_Shows her in her pyjamas and the man looks at her, ''What ?''_

_''Nothing, you're just really beautiful..'' she blushes._

**Will romance start ?**

_''We..shouldn't..be..doing..this..'' she breathed between kisses._

_''There's..nothing..that..says we.. can't..'' he teased between kisses on her neck._

**But will the romance end, when his fiancee re-appears ?''**

_''Honey! I'm home!''_

_The two shoot up from the bed, wide eyed._

_--_

_''You're back!''_

_''Yes, did you miss me ?'' she asked._

_''Like hell..'' he lied._

_The brunette looks down sadly._

**Could it hurt even more if, **

_''Gabi, i want you to be my made of honor!''_

_''What..''_

_''Please ?'' the blonde begged._

_''I..''_

--

_''Do you Troy Bolton take the Sharpay Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health 'til death do you part.'' the priest recited._

_Sharpay smiled up at Troy. He could see Gabriella behind her, a single tear running down her cheek, ''I..''_

_--_

_''I love you!''_

_''I love you too!''_

_They kiss passionately._


	2. Chapter 1

**Nanny, Play With Me**

_**Chapter One**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

''Adam! Go get your school bag, the bus is waiting outside.'' Sharpay said to her eight year old son who was watching the television attentivaly.

''But-'' the boy stopped mid-sentence when she gave him the cold stare and he nodded. She smirked glapping her hands together as he ran up the stairs before dazing off into the kitchen.

''Bye mom, bye Tinky-Wink'' he yelled throughout the house, rubbing his dog's head.

The dog replied with a bark, slipping his tongue out afterwards.

The boy hurried off and ran for the bus. The driver sighed at the boy and started the engine. He quickly found his friends in the back seat.

**NpwmNpwmNpwmNpwmNpwm**

''But, I-'' the woman started.

''Me neither!'' the old man yelled, slamming the door in her face. She had been fired. Fired for something she didn't even do. That bitch Melissa told her boss she messed up the entire drinks for the evening and he had fired her. The redhaired witch had always been jealous of Gabriella. She wasn't as smart. She wasn't as funny. She wasn't as pretty. Pretty, was an understatement. The petite brunette was beautiful.

She sighed, patting the bag she had been tossed, ''Great, guess I'm searching. Again.''

**NpwmNpwmNpwmNpwmNpwm**

A simple coffee shop. Well, only coffee. Also cappuccinos, lattes, frappes, smoothies, tea, exetera, exetera. But that was just getting to much into detail. But she only wanted a coffee. Nothing more, nothing less. A coffee. If only the guy infront of her would hurry up. She let an agrevated scream escape through her gritted teeth. He sighed and turned around. How she wished she hadn't judged him off. He was hot. Hot, was an understatement. If there was a word better than that. She smiled sheepishly. He chuckled and shook his head turning back around, to the girl behind the counter. She had just placed his drink down on the till. He paid before turning around again to the brunette.

''See you around..'' he said before walking off. She stared after him and saw him turn his head again to look at her. She giggled, and he smiled. Then he walked off again. She twirled and gave the girl her order. The girl was laughing, in a she wanted to keep quiet.

**NpwmNpwmNpwmNpwmNpwm**

''I'm serious Tay, I don't know what to do. I need a job!'' she exclaimed throwing the handbag and keys down on her bed. She gihed and flopped down on the soft cushion.

The girl on the other side of the line giggled. ''Stop.. Oh, yeah, Gabs, I gotta go. Try talking to Shar, she always has good ideas.''

''Maybe you're right.. Listen I'm gonna hang up, i don't feel like hearing any more of your activities with Chad.'' she hung up in a hurry. She did no want to hear the rest. It made her shiver even thinking of the thought. She should call the blonde genius. She was always he one that came up with the greatest plans in high school, to prank the teacher and get them out off class. Even if it was in detention.

She would call her tomorrow. But for now, she had to find out who that guy at the coffee shop was.

**NpwmNpwmNpwmNpwmNpwm**

_**Okay, i know it's really short, but i really couldn't think of anything to begin the story. The next chapter will be better, believe me. I mean, you did rush me giving me eighteen reviews just for a trailer! Still, i apprecaite them and thank you, keep reviewing! Thanks loveyas! xoxo JD**_


	3. GOOD NEWS

Hello again.

If you're reading this, it means that I have decided to continue with whichever fanfiction it is that you are reading as it was a popular demand and I know where it can go and I feel like I can finish it.

Continued fics:

- Pot Luck: The Story of a Bitch and a Jerk

- Desolation

- The Roommate

- A Tale of Beds and Roses

- Cheater's Consequences

- Nanny, Play With Me (**RE-TITLED**: Dangerous Games)

Thank you for the help and I look forward to hearing from you guys again. I'll try to update whenever I can.

Thanks, Jess.


End file.
